Os Simpsons e os novos vizinhos
by Pedro Delacour
Summary: Os famosos Simpsons receberão novos vizinhos, agora Homer além de aturar Fladers terá que aturar Albert, a familía é rica e tem a casa melhor que a de todos do bairro, fazendo que todos tenham ciúmes.
1. Capítulo 1: Os vizinhos chegam

**Os Simpsons e os novos vizinhos**

_Capítulo 1: Os vizinhos chegam_

Era uma manhã calma em Springfield, Homer estava trabalhando na usina, Bart e Lisa estavam na escola, enquanto Margie estava em sua casa brincando com sua filha mais nova, eles tinham os Flanders como vizinho, mas a casa do outro lado havia sido vendida, ninguém do bairro sabiam quem eram, uma semana atrás quando os novos vizinhos estavam visitando a casa, Homer jogou uma pedrinha na cabeça do homem, que não ligou e jogou a pedrinha de volta, eles estavam de volta, um carro vermelho novo tinha chegado, junto com um caminhão de mudanças, Margie logo providenciou uma torta assim que viu os novos vizinhos chegarem, ouviu a porta ser aberta e fechada, Bart e Lisa haviam chegado da escola.

-Mãe você viu o sofá deles? É imenso!-Falou Bart olhando pela janela da cozinha.

-Eu vi sim Bart! Agora saía daí antes que se machuque!-Falou Margie misturando a massa da torta.

-Eu vi um Piano! Será que eles tocam?-Perguntou Lisa para si mesma, de novo a porta abriu e fechou, Homer tinha chegado, com o casaco voltado para trás e uma lancheira nas mãos e como sempre sonolento.

-Homer, querido, soube que os novos vizinhos chegaram?-Perguntou Margie batendo a massa com uma batedeira.

-Os novos vizinhos chegaram?-Perguntou Homer, ele largou tudo e saiu da casa correndo e ficou correndo em círculo pelo gramado até que uma poltrona caísse em cima dele, ele voltou correndo para dentro de casa. –Eles têm piscina! E a poltrona é macia!-Falava ele sem fôlego.

-Mãe quando a senhora for deixar a torta eu posso ir junto?-Perguntou Lisa carinhosamente.

-Eu também?-Perguntou Bart pulando perto da mãe.

-Ta! Podem ir! Mas vão se comportar!-Falou Margie colocando a massa em uma forma.

-Deixa eu ir também! Por favor!-Falava Homer ficando de joelhos ao lado dela paracendo estar implorando.

-Claro que pode ir Homer!-Respondeu ela colocando a forma no forno.

-Isso!-Falou ele saindo correndo de casa e indo para a do vizinho e foi para um dos caras que carregava uma TV.-Eu vou visitar os vizinhos! Iupi!!! –Ele saiu correndo até tropeçar na cerca e cair.

Após o caminhão ir embora, Margie e os outros saíra de casa com uma torta de maçã, Margie tocou a campainha que funcionara perfeitamente, ouviu-se um barulho e passos, até um homem alto forte de olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros aparecer, não tinha nenhum bigode e estava sorrindo.

-O que desejam?-Perguntou o homem olhando cada um.

-Vim trazer essa torta para da as Boas-Vindas para Springfield!-Falou Margie.

-Entrem! Minha esposa ta lá dentro, vou chama - lá!-Falou o homem que tinha a cor da pele a mesma da deles, amarelo.

-Visitas!-Exclamou uma mulher bonita 5 cm menor que o marido, os cabelos longos e negros e os olhos verdes, Homer por sua vez ficou babando olhando ela, enquanto ela via a careca de Homer, logo em seguidas duas crianças aparecerão, uma menina da idade de Lisa, com os cabelos negros e o menino de cabelos loiros, ambos de olhos azuis.

-Da onde vocês vieram?-Perguntou Bart olhando eles.

-Viemos da França!-Falou a mulher com um sotaque.

-Por que vocês não vão brincar lá no parquinho!-Falou o homem se referindo ao quintal, os quatros saíram correndo para o quintal imenso.

-Que lugar grande!-Falava Bart olhando para o quintal.

-Sorte nossa!-Falava o menino. –Aliás, meu nome é Woddy!

-Bart!-Respondeu Bart apertando as mãos.

-Meu nome é Lisa! Qual o seu?-Perguntava Lisa.

-Meu nome é Holly!-Respondia a garota apertando a mão dela.

Na sala os quatro conversavam com Maggie brincando com uma bebê um pouco mais velha.

-Meu nome é Margie e ele é Homer!-Falava Margie após eles terem perguntado os nomes deles.

-Meu nome é Albert e essa é Fleur!-Falava Albert. –E esse bebê é o Paulie!

Após uma longa conversa, eles saíram da casa dos vizinhos acenando, Homer sem prestar atenção acabou derrubando a caixa de correios, mas logo Albert tinha ajeitado.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2: Usina Hidrelétrica

_**Lilith: Obrigado! Vou sempre escrever histórias assim!**_

**_Mih Black: Obrigado! Está ai a continuação! Eu acho que nesse você vai rir!_**

_Capítulo 2: Usina Hidrelétrica._

Na madrugada daquele mesmo dia, Homer, saiu de sua casa e pulou a janela do vizinho, foi até a geladeira e abriu-a.

-Quanta coisa!-Falou ele olhando a geladeira babando, ele pegou uma caixa de leite e começou a beber, quando as luzes se acenderem, Albert com os olhos quase abertos estava na porta da cozinha com um roupão vermelho, Homer bebeu o resto e jogou a caixinha vazia na testa de Albert e saiu correndo, pulando a cerca e entrando em casa, logo foi ao seu quarto e lançou uma pedrinha na janela fazendo a mesma quebrar. No outro dia Margie acordou com um barulho, Albert estava trocando a janela da cozinha, Homer tava dormindo com seu típico pijama azul e babando, Margie desceu as escadas, já vestida foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar o café da manhã, minutos depois Bart e Lisa apareceram, Bart estava com uma sunga e uma toalha.

-Mãe posso ir tomar banho de Piscina no vizinho? Eles me convidaram! Obrigado!-Falou rápido e saiu correndo de casa indo pro vizinho e pulando na piscina.

-E você não vai não Lisa?-Perguntou Margie olhando para a janela

-Não! Tenho mais o que fazer!-Falou ela e subiu as escadas, Homer desceu com sua roupa típica mas estava com uma gravata, deu um beijo em Margie e foi para a garagem e saiu com o carro indo para a Usina, segundos depois Albert fez o mesmo, indo na direção que Homer ia.

-Ele ta me seguindo!-Falou Homer olhando pelo Retrovisor do Carro, quando Albert ia ultrapassar ele, Homer foi para o lado que ele ia e foi se formando uma guerra, até que Homer cansou e Albert o ultrapassou, assim que chegou notou o carro de Albert estacionando, Homer bateu no carro de propósito e saiu correndo estacionando um pouco mais longe, desceu do carro rapidamente e entrou na Usina.

-O que faz aqui?-Perguntou Homer assim que entrou na sala do e se deparou com Albert.

-Estou conversando com Charles!-Falou Albert que estava sentado em uma poltrona tomando café quente.

-Quem é Charles?-Perguntou Homer coçando a cabeça

-Charles Montgomery Burns é o...

-Waylon!-Interrompeu Homer apontando para Waylon Smithers o empregado do Senhor Burns.

-Não! O senhor Burns!-Falou Albert.

-Você!-Falou o Sr Burns com sua voz esganiçada apontando para Homer. –Volte para o seu trabalho!

Homer saiu correndo batendo o corpo contra a porta, rapidamente ele se levantou e abriu a porta lentamente e saiu correndo batendo na mesma porta, Albert se levantou e abriu a porta para Homer e saiu logo atrás dele, Homer foi para a sua típica cadeira olhando umas televisõesinhas, Albert entrou e entrou na porta ao lado, sentando em uma cadeira, Homer olhou pela janela e viu ele, logo pulou da cadeira e ficou com o rosto grudado no vidro, Albert pegou um monte de papéis com Lenny e saiu pela porta, Homer entrou na sala de Lenny.

-O que ele é?-Perguntou Homer apontando para a porta!

-Ela é apenas uma porta Homer!-Falou Lenny com sua voz fina.

-Não! O meu vizinho!-Falou Homer dando um tapa na testa de Lenny.

-Ah! Ele é o Supervisor! Sempre fica olhando se a gente ta fazendo tudo certinho!-Falou Lenny.

Homer voltou a sua sala, sentou na cadeira e colocou os pés em cima da bancada de ferro cheio de botões e adormeceu, quando Albert calmamente abriu aporta.

-Homer!-Berrou Albert, Homer logo caiu para trás junto com a cadeira.

-Ai! Britney?-Falou Homer se levantando.

-Não! Vi que adormeceu trabalhando! Você hoje ficará sem café!-Falou Albert anotando uma coisas na prancheta

-Como? Ta? Eu tomo um Cappuccino!-Falou Homer voltando a se sentar.

-É a mesma coisa!-Falou Albert ainda anotando.

-E quem falou isso? O Fabricador de Café?

-Sim!-Falou Albert pela última vez e saiu da sala.

Continua...

**_Obrigado as duas que me fizeram continuara a história, adoro Reviews! Então não tenham preguça e mandem reviews falando o que achou da fic!_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Meteoros em Springifield

_Capítulo 3: Meteoros em Springfield_

No dia seguinte Albert assim que acordou saiu de sua casa esticou os braços e ficou contemplando o céu da manhã, com seu roupão vermelho, Homer por sua vez acordou sonolento e jogou uma pedrinha minúscula na cabeça de Albert, que por sua vez jogou uma rocha do tamanho da cabeça de Homer fazendo a janela quebrar.

-Puxa! Acho que essa pedra tem o tamanho da minha cabeça -Disse Homer pegando a rocha e comparando com a cabeça, era definitivamente iguais, com o mesmo formato.

-O que foi isso Ho... Homer!-Berrou Marge.

-Há, há, há, há! Eu não virei pedra!-Falou Homer rindo, era sábado, e como todos os sábados Homer fica deitado no seu sofá cochilando. –Rooooooooooonc!-Roncava ele, enquanto Bart e Lisa maquiavam o pai.

-Crian...

-Shhhh!-Interrompiam Bart e Lisa.

-Calma! Ele só acorda se eu falar a palavra secreta!-Falava Marge aos cochichos com os filhos, Bart e Lisa terminaram o pai estava com o rosto todo branco com a sombra azul toda borrada e um batom vermelho também borrado, Bart queria que o pai parecesse o Coringa do Batman e Lisa queria que ele parecesse uma Chinesa, então misturaram, então Marge apareceu.

-Homer, almoço!-Falou Marge, Homer logo se levantou e saiu correndo e se sentou na mesa.

-Cadê?-Perguntou ele vendo nada na mesa.

-Ainda são 10:00 Homer!-Falava Marge apontando para o relógio de parede.

-Então eu vou ao Moe!- Falou Homer se levantando e saiu com o carro indo para o bar do Moe, por onde ele passava todo mundo ria, ele parou em um sinal um conversível parou do lado dele e olhou para ele, uma mulher de corpo de violão olhou para ele, Homer por sua vez esboçou um sorriso do Coringa, a mulher saiu correndo e bateu o carro, fazendo o mesmo pegar fogo, ele saiu bem devagar e quando chegou no carro, parou, saiu do carro pegou um litro de gasolina da mala e jogou em cima do carro e da mulher, acendeu um fósforo e jogou fazendo o fogo aumentar, ele logo entrou no carro e saiu correndo chegando assim no Moe, que estava a duas casas do acidente, Homer saiu do carro e entrou quando entrou todos que estavam lá começaram a rir. –O que foi?

-Você... Ta parecendo... O Coringa do Batman!-Falou Moe apontando e rindo para ele.

-E uma chinesa!-Falou Lenny rindo e acabou sendo empurrado por Homer e caiu para trás da cadeira. –Poxa Homer! Essa foi demais!

-Isso é para nunca mais me chamar de Chinesa! E sim de indiana!-Falou Homer e começou a dançar como uma indiana e parou. –Uma cerveja, por favor!

-Com guarda-chuva ou sem guarda-chuva?-Perguntou Moe com sarcasmo.

-Claro que sem né!-Respondeu Homer, ele tomou e o batom e a maquiagem que ficava perto dos lábios sumiram, ele saiu de lá o sol fazia todos suarem e Homer mal saiu do bar e a maquiagem saiu com o suor, entrou no carro e foi para a sua casa, chegando lá, não tinha ninguém todos estavam na casa de Albert tomando banho de piscina, até os Flanders estavam lá, Homer tirou sua camisa e foi até a piscina de Albert e pulou fazendo todos que estavam se bronzeando se molharem.

-Pessoal!-Gritou Fleur quando a mesma apareceu saindo de dentro de sua casa. – Meteoros! Em Springfield.

-Que Deus salve as nossas casas!-Falou Ned orando junto com os filhos.

-Olhem!-Gritou Woody, um meteoro estava indo em direção deles.

-Saiam da frente!-Gritou Albert aparecendo com uma escavadeira, o meteoro foi se aproximando e ele segurou o mesmo jogando para longe e caindo em uma casa.

-Cuidado!-Gritou Homer com uma máquina de Demolição na rua. Ele começou a jogar os meteoros e quando a bola de demolição bateu voltou jogando Homer longe fazendo o mesmo cair no Lago, e ficar boiando.

-Fiquem ai!-Gritou Albert mais uma vez, ele tinha saído da escavadeira e tava com um bastão de baseball gigante e começou a jogar os meteoros para longe.

Quando parou uma forte luz saiu de dentro de uma das nuvens e iluminou duas pessoas, Albert e Ho... Como? Assim! Não foi ele?! Ta! Continuando... Iluminou duas pessoas Albert e Ned Flanders.

-Deus abençoe Albert!-Exclamou Ned ajoelhado

Continua...


End file.
